


WHEN DID YOU FALL OUT OF LOVE (WITH ME)

by ohmysunshine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Short, alessia cara - Freeform, fall out of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmysunshine/pseuds/ohmysunshine
Summary: this is just a short scribble that i need to let it out of my chest. Sorry for any grammatical errors. English is not my first language.If you dont mind, please listen to Alessia Cara - out of love while reading this hehe





	WHEN DID YOU FALL OUT OF LOVE (WITH ME)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short scribble that i need to let it out of my chest. Sorry for any grammatical errors. English is not my first language.
> 
> If you dont mind, please listen to Alessia Cara - out of love while reading this hehe

Donghyuck sat quietly on his shared bed with Mark after the arguments he had with him. He knew deep down it's over. Mark is an open book. He can read him through his eyes for his eyes speak louder than his words and Donghyuck take pride for being able to read mark like just like that. When did it happen?When did Mark starts to fall out of love with him? Donghyuck hugged his knees and buried his head in his own arms. For the first time, he felt helpless, lonely and cold. Their shared apartment looked so so empty without Mark’s warmth. When Mark left the house, he knew that there was no chance for Mark to come back into his embrace. Not when Mark is no longer in love with him. The love died down somewhere. Tears threatening to fall but donghyuck is tired. He wanted nothing but to beg for Mark to come back and love him. He knew he’s being selfish. But how can he live without Mark? He took his phone on his nightstand, he dialed Mark's number. Surprisingly mark picked up the call

“ hyuck”

“I have one question mark, just one question.”

“What is it” 

“When did you fall out of love?”

“Hyuck, i..” mark can’t bring himself to answer

“When did you fall out of love with me, Mark?”

“It’s been a while hyuck” Donghyuck felt a sharp knife ripping his heart

“Okay, I understand. I won’t ask you to come back. I can’t be selfish cant I? I’ll get out of the apartment tomorrow. Thank you for everything mark lee. I wish you nothing but happiness for you deserve nothing but the best. I’m sorry not for not being best I could possibly be. wish I could turn back the time, but I can’t.” 

“Goodbye hyuck”

“goodbye mark lee” 

He did it. He just ended 3 years of relationship with Mark lee while still being so fucking in love with him. Everything started to hurt. Donghyuck suddenly cant breathe. While gasping for air, tears finally rolled down his cheeks. He cant believe Mark Lee finally ran out of love for him. 


End file.
